An aircraft may require a pilot to navigate the aircraft in several degrees of freedom. An aircraft controller that is complex or non-intuitive may result in poor navigation by a pilot. An aircraft may require a pilot's legs, feet, or palms to be engaged in order to maintain secure seating on the aircraft.